A drunken night with Jack and Ianto
by Torchwood-Fan-11
Summary: Summary: ianto and jack during a night of drinking sorry for the crappy summary not real good at the this is my first torchwood ok first ever fan fiction please be nice and read sorry for the summary in the story


_**Summary: **_ianto and jack during a night of drinking sorry for the crappy summary not real good at the this is my first torchwood ok first ever fan fiction please be nice and read

_**A Drunken night with Jack and Ianto **_

**A/N: this is a product of me and a mate playing a drinking game while watching torchwood I know Owen is a little out of character but I'm exploring his nice side **** please tell me what you think. All mistakes are my own, written for fun, I don't own Torchwood if I did there wouldn't have been any Lisa. **

"You don't …" Ianto caught himself before he let the word love slip he did love Jack but he wasn't as drunk to let that slip out even in a fight with Jack even while drunk he didn't even know how the fight had started yes he did it started when Jack and Owen asked him out with the gang to go down the pub Ianto started to think about what had happened

"I don't know Sir I don't really handle my alcohol well"

Jack just rolled his eyes as he started to speak "come on Ianto for me you never get out and you need to socialise with your co-workers"

"No sir it will probably end up with me resigning I'm a terrible drunk"

"no ianto ill make sure you don't do anything stupid and that you will regret you need to have fun" jack said with a smile "also anything stupid you do, do will be with me in bed" he added with a sly smile ianto looked down shyly which Jack was pretty pleased with. "Sir" "it's alright ianto I was half joking and pay attention to the word half ianto"

Ianto ended up saying yes, the whole gang were having fun and Ianto had had a bit too much to drink but jack was true to his word and stoped ianto from doing anything stupid or regretful, As ianto was talking to tosh he stole a look to the man he was madly in love with since the day he forgave him after Lisa and almost getting them all killed, as he looked over Ianto saw him there he was flirting with some guy in the corner then he turns and flirts with the girl walking up to him, ianto didn't want to be getting so mad after all they weren't dating they were just shagging or as Owen quaintly put it fucking mainly cause he was drunk.

"Really that is a quaint way to put it Owen" tosh stated defiantly in ianto's defence

"Well ianto is here getting mad if he wants to date him why doesn't he go over and get his man"

Ianto was listening as his friends argued for him so he decided to add "well I would if Jack saw it that way but unfortunately I think Owen is right tosh all I am to him is a shag, whenever he needs a good long shag that he doesn't have to work for cause he knows I'd jump at the chance to be close to him no matter what we are doing" tosh, Owen and Gwen had all stoped arguing and actually looked sad for ianto as he said that and to ianto's surprise Owen said something he thought he would never hear

"You know Jack don't even deserve you if he keeps up with this shit he will lose you to someone else and he will be kicking himself"

They all looked at him in shock "what I'm drunk and I will deny ever saying that I will deny it till I die get it tea boy" ianto just looked at him "yeah I got it Owen and thank you" jack had moved away from the people he was flirting with and moved towards Ianto

"hey ianto you are looking fine in that red top and waist cote, I would love to just rip the top off you right know and take you straight to my bed" Ianto was frustrated with him so he ignored the older man as Jack stared waiting for a response to what he had just said "Ianto did you hear me"

That is how the fight had started and they had moved back to the hub to continue their fight in private. The rest of the gang had followed the couple to try to stop them from getting violent, while ianto was reliving the last 4 hours vividly in his mind. He didn't even notice jack had moved closer to him and started to speak "What, I don't what ianto" ianto stepped back as jack was moving closer "uhh never mind SIR, why don't we just end this here I'm going home and we can forget this ever happened and when I come in tomorrow you can ignore me and we can go back to me cleaning the hub and getting you everywhere on time ok?" Jack grabbed at ianto and had him firmly by the wrist "you're not going anywhere ianto we are going to work this out now you can't fight with me in a bar and then not finish what you were going to say so go on say it I don't what"

Ianto was trying to get away so he could just get out and kick himself for what he almost said but the anger and annoyance was getting to him. "You don't love me the way I love you, you probably don't even love me, is a part time shag all I am to you, god I saw you flirting with them and it pissed me off because I don't just want to be just a shag to you." Ianto stoped to take a breath looked at Jack to see if he saw anything in his face "so with that said can you please let me go so I can go home and forget this night had ever happened"

Ianto was holding back tears he had just professed his love for Jack he was not going to embarrass himself more by crying in front of him Jack turned to the gang that were crowding around them he was glaring "I think you 3 should leave now I will call if the rift opens up, me and Ianto have some things to discuss" he looked at ianto "and no you are not leaving until we finish this"

As they left Ianto was worried what jack was going to say and do to him then he had noticed his tears have failed him they are falling from his eyes jack had turned to look at the 3 others so ianto was glad for that so jack wouldn't see the tears but Jack was too fast for him and turned around as ianto was trying to hide his tears that fell no matter what he did, Jack was about to say something and noticed the tears he moved his hand up to ianto's face and wiped at his tears

"ianto please don't cry I hate seeing you hurt and upset and it hurts me to know that I did this to you" ianto's tears had finally stopped falling ianto thinks because of jacks words or what he had done "well I'm sorry that you have to see me like this but I did try and leave before you would see me cry" ianto sighed "I hate that you saw me cry I know you did when Lisa was killed but this is because of you and I hate looking week in front of you" he started to cry again he cursed himself for being so emotional Jack hated that he was making Ianto cry so he stepped closer and kissed the younger man on the lips and slowly turned the kiss as passionate as he could without upsetting ianto more

"Ianto I don't want you to cry because of me I hate it because you are such a great man amazing loving and great in bed" with the last comment jack had gotten ianto to smile "please ianto you have to understand I've been around for a long time I can't die ianto you know this and I've watched to many people that I have loved die while I'm still alive" he sighed looked at ianto trying to see if he understood "I need you to know how I feel about you but if I say that I love you and if something happens to you at any time in our life together I will not be able to function I will miss you so much that I would breakdown even tho I wish I could tell you that I love you"

Ianto was staring at jack "ianto please say something please" ianto was still staring and couldn't hold it in any more he started crying again but this time it was tears of joy he leapt from where he stood and crushed the older man's mouth with his own, ianto moved this tongue across jacks bottom lips and jack granted his tongue access as they made their kiss more passionate, they only broke apart when the needed air "well after what I had said and you started crying again I was not expecting that response ianto" Ianto smiled "they were happy tears thank you for what you said I now understand, just when I saw you flirting something just came over me I'm sorry" Jack smiled "ianto I'll be honest I liked seeing you a little jealous and you are the only one I have eyes for you are amazing and cause you are the only one that can make me scream in ecstasy the way you do"

Ianto smiled as jack lead the couple to Jacks bedroom in the hub as they turned the lights off then made love all night long till the morning lights.

THE END


End file.
